The Time Machine
The Time Machine is the 31st episode from Season 1. Synopsis Poor Oggy, as usual, gets in an accident involving Jack against the cockroaches in retaliation of his cake being eaten, ending up being squashed into a disk. To make sure he'll never repeat that mistake twice, Jack builds a time machine to go back in time and prevent the accident. For him, turning forward - and back - the clock may yield unwanted results. Plot Jack comes out from the kitchen with a cake while Oggy is watching T.V. He then goes back for his knife but when he comes back the cake is gone. Jack then sees Oggy sleeping. He grabs him by the ears and asks him about the cake. Oggy says he didn't eat it and Jack lets him go. Jack then looks under Oggy's cushion, flinging him in the air then looks under his T.V. and flings that in the air and leaving Oggy to emotionaly catch it. Jack then looks in the oven, the fridge, the cabinents, the shelves, under the table and everywher else. He then comes out of the kitchen sadly. Oggy then shows him the cockroaches finishing the cake. Jack gets furious and gets a hose. The cockroaches think it's a camera and pose. Dee Dee bashes the hose into Jack and the chase begins. The cockroaches run up the ceiling and Jack accidentally gets a cupboard drop on Oggy, flattening him lik e a disc. Jack takes Oggy to his bed. Jack feels sorry for him and spends all night making a time machine. He goes back in time and sees Oggy is fine. He rushes to him and hugs him but then sees diapers and toys and sees that he is holding baby Oggy. Jack then goes back further in time but gets to the future where the cockroaches are stealing his dentures. He finally reaches before the accident and runs to Oggy but gets blasted with the hose. He walks angrily to the other Jack but merges with him. The cuboard then starts to fall but Jack pushes Oggy out of the way. Unfortunately Oggy bumps into his TV, breaking it and he looks angrily at Jack. Jack tries to expain but Oggy pokes his eyes. Jack goes back in time and dodges the attack but gets kicked in the belly. He time travels getting hit again and hits the time machine so hard that he travels back when he had made the cake. The other Jack goes to get the knife and Oggy eats the cake. The cockroaches come to eat the crumbs but retreat when they see Jack. Oggy becomes confused as to Jack beind there and here and spits out the cake and smiles at Jack. Jack ties Oggy to the time machine and sends him back into the prehistoric ages, where Oggy is chased by a dinosaur. Characters Starring *Jack *Oggy Featuring *Dinosaurs (only in the end) *Joey *Marky *Dee Dee Gallery download (3)iol.jpg download (2)gh.jpg BabyOggy.jpg download (1)gfhgf.jpg Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Neither had a happy ending Category:Antagonistc Role's of Oggy